<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Proposal by Awalyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211541">The Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awalyn/pseuds/Awalyn'>Awalyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - The Proposal Fusion, Arranged Marriage, Freeform, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awalyn/pseuds/Awalyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now, listen to me well. I didn´t fire you because you would threaten me, oh no. I fired you because you´re lazy, conceited, incompetent, and spend more time sexually harassing my assistant, than devoting yourself to your work. You think I don´t know about that?” Eren stiffened. He shot a glance at his boss and then at David.<br/>“And say one more word, Eren will kick your ass.”<br/>“What? Me? Why?” Eren panicked. He wasn´t exactly a fighting type, sure he was almost a head taller than Levi, but he wasn´t nearly as manly and combative as he was. Oh, Christ, he will definitely end up with broken bones somewhere under the table. <br/>“But…”<br/>“I said one more word and I´ll make sure you leave with a security guard. Eren videotapes it all and puts it on the page. What is the name?”<br/>“YouTube?”<br/>“Correct. Do you want this?!” David remained silent. Eren had to admit that he was impressed by the peace Levi did. He controlled the whole situation without shouting or scattering his hands. He won the verbal war only with the help of peace and his sexy deep and captivating voice. Uh…calm down Eren, there´s nothing sexy about your evil boss. Nothing at all. Ahem…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eren POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is inspired by The Proposal movie. In fact, it´s almost the sae as movie 😊. A in the first story, the are no other characters from AOT. <br/>English  is not my native language, so please don´t be too mean to me. I hobe you´ll like the story and enjoy it.<br/>The last thing: Perfect Levi as Meredith and adorable Eren as Andrew. <br/>Enjoy 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun´s rays penetrated the curtains of the small apartment and landed on the sleeping face. The man opened his eyes sleepily and blinked at the rays. Eren adored the sun and didn´t even remember the last time it woke him up to the light and not the alarm clock. The man stopped. <br/>“Wait! What day is it today?!” He ran his eyes confusedly around the small bedroom as he finally looked at the alarm clock, which showed midnight. He quickly grabbed his wristwatch and threw off the blanket. <br/>“Shit! Shit! Shit!” The man got out of bed, got dressed, and ran out of the house. He´s just running down a busy street now to buy his boss soy disgust, which he calls coffee, so he´s not sure if he locked the front door. Not that the thief had anything to steal from him. His brown hair is scattered in all directions and he is absolutely sure that he did not have time to brush his teeth. <br/>Fuck, his boss will yell at him again for coming to work untreated with drops of sweat on his forehead. Eren rolled his eyes as if hearing his voice speaking “disgusting.” He has been working for the most selfish, the worst, and the most sadistic book editor in the world for three years. According to Eren, Levi Ackerman is the embodiment of cruelty, arrogance, and vulgarity.  The brunet was most angry that his boss never praised him, didn´t smile or slap the brunet-friendly on the shoulder and say: “Hey Eren good job or Thank you that you stay so long for overtime. Into which I just force you, by the way, because I consider you as my slave.”<br/>Uh, sure Eren can resign but it took him a long time to get to this place and he has the ambitions and dreams in his head that he wants to make come true. Also “Levi Ackerman´s assistant” stands out beautifully in his biography. Though “Levi Ackerman´s slave” would be better. <br/>“No!”Eren sighed in disappointment as he arrived at the café full of people. There were at least twenty people in line for coffee, and a couple of people were waiting for breakfast. The boy will never have time to arrive on time, and his boss will scold him in front of everyone for that. Yes, his boss hates tardiness, among other things. Is there anything the guy can tolerate at all?<br/>“Hey, Eren!” The boy peeked out of the line, and the waitress, who always made him two coffees smiled and waved at him.<br/>“Come here, you have coffee ready.” Eren rushed to her like a hurricane, put the money on the counter, and gratefully kissed her on the cheek. <br/>“You saved my life. Thank you.” He grabbed two cups and run out of the café. In his three years working with Ackerman, Eren had learned a few useful things. First of all, he learned to snuggle between cars, a busy street is no longer a problem for him as it did in the beginning. Especially after he was hit by a bicycle a few times and a car once. His boss scolded him for spilling coffee, of course, Eren´s broken arm didn´t really interest his boss. Second, he learned to run faster, so he managed to get to work on time despite falling asleep. <br/>Right now, as the elevator nearly knocked him over and he almost killed his colleagues with his body, Eren realized that he still had a few things to learn. When the top-floor elevator door finally opened, Eren exhaled. He managed to come before his boss, boss coffee is safe, and without harm, he came to an office full of his colleagues. <br/>“That´s enough for you to go!” The receptionist called mockingly as he walked by and he frowned at her. <br/>“I can´t catch up today! Is that such a problem?!” Suddenly, however, his colleague David appeared in front of him and he spilled the coffee he held in his hand. Eren hated David. The older, fat man was still staring at him, and whenever he had the chance he had touch him. If Eren ignored him, he was doing him various mischief’s just as he is now. <br/>“For God´s sake David! You did it on purpose! Why did you do that?!” The man just smirked at him and disappeared into his office.<br/>“This is complete shit! I am dead!” The boy looked around the room, glancing at his friend, who was impossible to flirt with their colleague. Eren ran to him and turned him around.<br/>“I need your shirt.” He growled and looked at the size of his clothes.<br/>“That´s a joke, isn´t it?”<br/>“NHL this Friday, two tickets. Canada vs. USA. You have five seconds to think. 5, 4…” Eren couldn´t count when the elevator rand and Levi appeared in the office. The whole office panicked. People hid magazines, picked up phones that didn´t ring, tapped on the keyboards. They pretended to be busy, just so their boss couldn´t yell at them, that they were a bunch of lazy people. As he used to for the last few months. And while Levi looked boringly at his cell phone and Eren quickly changed shirt, the whole office announced through messages: “Devil is here!”<br/>Eren had just managed to fix his tie and pick up coffee as Levi stepped into the office <br/>“Good morning,” Eren with a gentle nod handed his boss coffee and continued, “ in thirty minutes they would call.”<br/>“Yes, because of the summer plan. I know.” Levi sat down with his coffee at the computer and focused on the manuscript that lay in front of him.<br/>“And they have an appointment at…”<br/>“Have you called the woman yet? God, what´s the name of that witch with wrinkled hands? She has warts on her cheeks, it´s disgusting. I always look at her there. I can´t focus on what she´s saying, the only thing I see in front of me is that disgusting wart. Can´t she have it removed?” <br/>“Her name is Paula and I told her, that if she didn´t send the manuscript by the deadline, you wouldn´t be responsible for the publication. Oh, your emigration lawyer called…”<br/>“So move the appointment to tomorrow and the lawyer will wait.” Eren hated the cold, domineering tone Levi had spoken to him. He would rather pull his perfectly tied tie around his neck and stop him from getting air. With a deep breath, he calmed down and rolled his eyes inwardly. <br/>“And connect with our PR, yet she doesn´t know that our best writer will be on TV.”<br/>“Wow, good job.”<br/>“I will tell you when I want to praise you.” Eren rolled his eyes, took a handful of papers from his desk, and set out to leave. He really didn´t understand this. It is so hard for his boss to be polite at least once? Does that shill have to have that teasing tone in his voice? Does Eren want so much?<br/>“Ehm…”Eren stopped and shot his boss a look. He turned his head more to the side and was curious about what his boss had prepared for him this time so that he could bully him for the last time this morning.<br/>“Who is Jenna and why does she want me to call her?” The boy looked at the cup his boss had shot at him. He swallowed hard. Shit.<br/>“Um…that was originally my coffee. Uh.” Eren´s nervousness was rising, under the stern look of his boss. He felt his palms sweat and his breathing became uncontrollable.<br/>“And why am I drinking it right now?”<br/>“Um…it…it…yours um…it spilled.”<br/>“Hmmmmm.” The boy cleared his throat as his boss drank. <br/>“Do you also drink a sugar-free latte with soy milk?” Shit.<br/>“Um…of course…every time I drink it, I feel like I am…at home.”<br/>“That´s a coincidence, isn´t it?”<br/>“Of course! After all, I wouldn´t drink the same coffee just in case yours spilled. That would have been…embarrassing.”<br/>Eren was grateful that the phone saved him. Levi´s stern gaze burned him, and he felt at any moment ether gurgling like a torch or falling off. He folded the papers awkwardly in one hand and picked up the phone with the other hand, which was shaking from his nervousness. <br/>“Mr. Ackerman´s office. Oh, Hi David.” Eren glared at his boss, who was waving at him. <br/>“Are we just coming to you? Okay bye.” The younger man learned to read his boss´s gestures, but sometimes he had trouble deciphering what he wanted to tell him with his gestures. Eren hung up and watched his boss´s back, who completely ignored him.<br/>“Why are we going to see David?”<br/>“Tch.”<br/>“Tch.” Eren repeated the sound to his boss and left the office. When he sat down at his desk, he immediately sent a message to the entire office. “The devil is coming from hell.” The boy watched as everyone hurriedly returned to their work, and when Levi left the office, he casually joined him.<br/>“Have you read the manuscript yet?”<br/>“Only a few pages somehow didn´t bother me.” <br/>“Can I say something?”<br/>“No!”<br/>“I have read thousands of manuscripts and this is the only one I have given you. It will be an excellent novel, as you once published.”<br/>“This is a mistake! And do you know what I think? You drink the same coffee just in case you spill mine here. What is really embarrassing! Eren you are no longer a teenager, act mature. Don´t forget who you are and where your place belongs! You will not dictate to me what to public and what not to public! And I expect you to never spill my coffee again!”<br/>And here it is again. Levi was yelling at Eren in front of the whole office, and people were looking at each other curiously. Eren would have preferred to fall to the ground. How could he be so stupid and hope that Levi would listen to him?<br/>“Fine! I won´t say another word.” Offended, the younger man opened the door to David´s office to his boss and let him enter first. He didn´t miss Levi´s expression, which was surprised, but as soon as they entered, Levi had his stoic expression again. <br/>“Well, well, well our leader and his slave, or a faithful puppy?” David grinned mockingly at Eren but he said nothing. He just smiled at him out of decency. He learned to ignore David´s sexual harassment and his teasing remarks. <br/>“David let´s get straight to the point. You´re fired.” Eren´s smile faded, his heart pounding. He looked at David with his mouth open. He seems to fall away at any moment. Eren looked at his boss again, how could he be so calm? <br/>“What?”<br/>“I asked you to get our best writer on TV and you didn´t. You have a statement. I will not discuss it with you.”<br/>“I told you it was impossible to get him on TV. He doesn´t want it!” The younger man felt stupid. He stood there like the fifth wheel of a car, looking at one and then the other with a dull expression.<br/>“So, that´s interesting because I talked to him and he agreed.”<br/>Shit, that´s embarrassing.<br/>“What?!” <br/>“You didn´t even call him, did you? So, to see how generous I am. I´m giving you two months to look for a new job and you tell you´re leaving voluntarily, okay? That´s all.”<br/>Eren opened the door for his boss and they both went out to the hallway. Levi walked slowly to his office, while Eren looked around at David´s office.<br/>“Levi, he walks angrily around his office. He has a crazy expression. Oh my God! He goes here!” Levi stood when he heard the door open. He knew exactly what would follow. He sighed wearily. <br/>“Please David, don´t do this.” He whispered to himself and waited.<br/>“You useless bastard!” The whole office looked up at the three. Levi turned all over to David, and while his stoic gaze drilled the man through and through, Eren struggled to avoid the heart attack. He hated quarrels and violence, and his stomach was getting sick. His legs shook and heart-pounding fast, so he had to sit at the nearest table to keep from sliding to the ground.<br/>“You can´t fire me!” David shouted a vein ran down his forehead in anger. “You think I don´t know what you´re trying to do? You are afraid of me because I´m a competition for you!” There was noise in the office. Eren watched how people show up discreetly, some smirking, others watching the quarrel with bated breath, but they all had curious glances and waited for the quarrel to turn out. On the other hand, Eren wondered what it would be like to hide somewhere. Maybe, when he looks at the floor, no one in the office will see him and he will be invisible. Levi was right, wasn´t he? He was childish. <br/>“Just because you lead no life outside the walls of this business, do you think you can sweep with us all like your slaves?! You´re a monster, Levi Ackerman! The monster! And you know what? I´m sorry for you, because what will you have with your deathbed? Nothing and no one!” David finished his monologue with a wide smile on his face. He was happy with himself. He stood up to the dreaded boss and felt good. Eren allowed himself to look at his boss's expression and approached David. <br/>“Now, listen to me well. I didn´t fire you because you would threaten me, oh no. I fired you because you´re lazy, conceited, incompetent, and spend more time sexually harassing my assistant, than devoting yourself to your work. You think I don´t know about that?” Eren stiffened. He shot a glance at his boss and then at David.<br/>“And say one more word, Eren will kick your ass.”<br/>“What? Me? Why?” Eren panicked. He wasn´t exactly a fighting type, sure he was almost a head taller than Levi, but he wasn´t nearly as manly and combative as he was. Oh, Christ, he will definitely end up with broken bones somewhere under the table. <br/>“But…”<br/>“I said one more word and I´ll make sure you leave with a security guard. Eren videotapes it all and puts it on the page. What is the name?”<br/>“YouTube?”<br/>“Correct. Do you want this?!” David remained silent. Eren had to admit that he was impressed by the peace Levi did. He controlled the whole situation without shouting or scattering his hands. He won the verbal war only with the help of peace and his sexy deep and captivating voice. Uh…calm down Eren, there´s nothing sexy about your evil boss. Nothing at all. Ahem…<br/>“I thought so and now excuse me.” Levi turned and walked away as his assistant joined him. <br/>“This weekend and next week, besides your own work, you will review David´s files and manuscripts too.”<br/>“But you gave me a vacation next week.”<br/>“So, I cancel it now. Is this problem?”<br/>“I only…um…my grandmother will have a birthday and I wanted a week off so I could be with my family.”<br/>“I don´t care.” Levi closed the door in front of Eren´s nose and he grimaced. <br/>“Okay, I´ll cancel it. In fact, you are saving me from a week of suffering spent with my terrible family. Well, thank you!”<br/>Eren was on the verge of despair on the one hand his family pushed him to come home and the other his sadistic boss wanted him to work. But could you afford not to disobey your boss? The boy rested his head on his keyboard and wondered what to do. He hesitated when the phone rang. He didn´t want to hear his mother´s disappointed voice on the phone again. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and put the earphone to his ear. <br/>“Mr. Ackerman´s office.” He has surprised to hear men's voices instead of his mother. Ricky Trade and Thomas Trade were brothers and Levi´s superiors, and they immediately wanted to talk to him. Eren hung up and gruffer to his boss´s office. He knocked on the door and entered. <br/>“Ricky and Thomas want to talk to you in their office now.” Levi didn´t even look up from the manuscript he was reading.<br/>“Christ, the two are so annoying…alright.” The man stood up and looked at Eren. “After ten minutes come for me and come up with something really important. Not, with some stupid excuse like last time, understand?”<br/>“As you wish, your majesty.” Eren bowed and opened the door for his boss.<br/>“Tch, watch your mouth brat! My patience with you isn´t infinite!”<br/>Fucker!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Levi POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi walked angrily into Ricky and Thomas´s office. Eren teased him, really teased him. He was the toughest, the most embarrassing, the most annoying assistant he ever had. He was a shitty brat with the most beautiful eyes and the sweetest smile he had ever seen. Damn it! Levi even adored it when Eren was angry with him, he looked cute. Levi stop! Such sentiment doesn´t belong to you. <br/>He ignored the secretary, who wished him good morning and entered the office without knocking.<br/>“Thomas, Ricky.” Levi didn´t know who he hated more. Ricky – the man under the slipper, who came up with everything like an idiot or Thomas – the playboy, in his old age, who thought the money belonged to him. Levi with his typical expression walked over to the men, who were smiling at him from ear to ear. Disgusting.<br/>“Congratulation on the media coverage of our writer.”<br/>“Instead of congratulating, you could finally raise my salary. What do you think?”<br/>“We will think about it. Levi´s the reason we called you is because we just talked to your lawyer and he told us that your visa application was denied and you would be deported.” <br/>“What?” Levi may not have believed his own ears. Ten years of rubbing for this fucking country and how he will be deported?<br/>“Apparently you didn´t fill out a form on time.”<br/>“Come on, some fucking form is my ass! There must be something to be done about it!”<br/>“You can apply for a visa again, but you have to leave this country for at least a year.”<br/>“Are you fucking serious?!”<br/>“If you´re deported, David will replace you.”<br/>“No way I just fired him!”<br/>“We need an editor and he´s the only one with enough experience.”<br/>“I´ve sacrificed this fucking corporation my whole life and you can´t do anything for me just fire me and deport me?”<br/>“Levi, please, there´s no reason to be rude. If there is any way to handle your business, we will try it.”<br/>“Don´t fucking tell me how to behave! There is definitely the way…” Levi rolled his eyes as someone knocked on the door. He hated it when someone interrupted him. What kind of idiot is stupid enough to disturb him at all?<br/>“Good morning…” Levi recognized a familiar voice. Surely only one person in the whole company is stupid enough to disturb him. He doesn´t even need to turn around, he was desperate and angry. He needed something to help him, whatever.<br/>“Levi was called by the office secretary, it´s important…” Levi turned to the boy and measured him for a moment with narrowed eyes. The brunet immediately stopped talking and ran his eyes back and forth in confusion. Oh, yes, Levi already knew exactly what he was going to do.<br/>“Um…I told her you had a meeting, but…” Levi smirked when Eren noticed his calculating gaze and squinted his beautiful eyes at him.<br/>“Come here.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“Come here, you idiot!” Eren put his hands in his pockets and walked uncertainly to his boss. <br/>“Gentlemen, I understand the situation, but there is something you should know.” Smiling Levi grabbed Eren by the shoulder and hugged him. <br/>“We will get married.” Levi did not miss Eren´s expression, which indicated that he would vomit at any moment, but he was proud of himself and he had just saved himself.<br/>“We will get married.” Levi repeated the faith earlier for Eren, who still looked at Levi´s superiors as such an idiot.<br/>“W-who will be married?”<br/>“We two, you idiot!” He hissed at the boy, who again had the look of nausea.<br/>“We…we…are getting married? Why?”<br/>“Isn´t that your secretary, Levi?”<br/>“I´m his assistant!”<br/>“He´s my executive assistant. But it wouldn´t be the first time one of us fell in love with a subordinate, was it, Thomas? So, the truth is Eren and I shouldn´t have fallen in love, but it happened.”<br/>Eren just nodded, with an absent expression on his face, and if Levi hadn´t held him by the shoulder, he would have cut him by the ground.<br/>“You know all those timelessness and book fairs, some of it came about. We fought it, but I guess it doesn´t work.” Eren's skin was even paler now than Levi´s, and he was now wondering if Eren had had a heart attack anywhere in the half of his monologue. <br/>“Are you happy about that? Because we are happy.”<br/>“Can I leave now boss? I don’t feel well.”<br/>“Don´t whistle and hold on brat!”<br/>“Well done! Now you just have to confirm it by marriage.”<br/>“Oh, sure, we´re going to the emigration office to work it out together. Thank you, gentlemen.”<br/>Levi grabbed Eren´s hand and pulled him out of the office.<br/>“I guess I´ll end up.”<br/>“Shut the fuck up, Eren!” Levi ran his fingers through his hair, already knowing that all the employees had made their engagements known. Levi dragged Eren through the crowded office, ignoring their teasing remarks flooding Eren. They finally reached the safety of the office, and Levi closed the door behind them. He sat down in his chair and continued reading the manuscript. After a while, he felt an intense look on himself as he raised his head so he just raised an eyebrow. <br/>“What is?”<br/>“I don´t understand what this is about.”<br/>“No fear, it´s also in your best interest.”<br/>“Explain to me, Levi!”<br/>“Eren, don´t you be hysterically good? They wanted to make David the boss.”<br/>“And that´s why I have to marry you now?”<br/>“And what´s the problem?”<br/>“I´m still young to get married! Hell, I´m only 24 years old, and it´s illegal! I won´t marry you!”<br/>“But you marry me and if not, forget about your publishing dreams.”<br/>“But…but…”<br/>“Want to hear your future Eren? You will become David´s assistant, you will work overtime and work with him in his office. Just you and him! You will face sexual harassment of the highest category and just one moment of inattention and he will tear apart your little ass. Finally, he will release you as a used toy. Is that what you want Eren?”<br/>“No, sir.”<br/>“Good. Don´t worry Eren, once the time has come to be married, we´ll get divorced and everything will be the same. Until then, we are on the same ship.” Levi was grateful when the phone rand, he didn´t want to talk about the situation anymore and he didn´t want to see Eren set up in his office.<br/>“Phone Eren.”</p><p>                                                                                                                                 •••</p><p>“This will not end well. I feel bad about that.” Levi rolled his eyes when he heard the sentence ten times in the last three minutes. And while his assistant freeking out, he devoted himself to his work via cell phone.<br/>“Mr. Ackerman, Mr. Yeager, please sit down.” A tall man in his fifties held out his hand both of them and sat down at the table.<br/>“So, I´ll explain what awaits you right now. The first – will be a small interview, I will ask everyone separately about things that the partners know about themselves. In the second step, I will check your phones, neighbors, family, and colleagues. If your answers do not match and I suspect you are lying to me, then you, Mr. Ackerman, will be deported to a good infinite and you young man will have a crime on your neck for which you can spend five years in prison. So, Eren, do you want to tell me something?” Levi watched Eren´s expression. The younger man blinked with his mouth open and his eyes running around the office. At first, he shook his head in disapproval and then shook his head in agreement.<br/>“Eren, don´t be silly!” Levi hissed at him, and the boy looked at him absently.<br/>“So, Eren, do you want to tell me something or not?”<br/>“He has nothing to tell you!”<br/>“ Mr. Ackerman, please do not take responsibility for your fiancé.” Damn Eren, don´t be an idiot! Levi´s thoughts were now black. He was afraid that Eren would not finish their theater until the end.<br/>“I…um…the truth is, uh…the truth is, Levi and I are just two people who shouldn't have fallen in love. We couldn´t say that at work because I was supposed to be promoted.”<br/>“Promoted?!” Levi raised an eyebrow in disbelief. That fucker!<br/>“Oh, so Mr. Ackerman was supposed to promote you?”<br/>“Yes, Levi found it very inappropriate to promote me to an editor because we are together.”<br/>“Have you entrusted your love to at least someone?”<br/>“Well my parents are dead and I don´t have siblings, so I don´t even have anyone to tell. But we´re going to tell Eren´s parents. It´s his grandmother´s birthday tomorrow, the whole family will be together and of course, it will be a surprise, isn´t it darling?” Levi simply ignored Eren´s angry look, which burned him. The brunet said nothing, just watching his boss with narrowed eyes. Levi enjoyed it, that shitty brat deserved it.<br/>“And where should the celebration be?”<br/>“At Eren´s parent's house.“<br/>“And where is it?”<br/>“And why am I only the one who answers?”<br/>“I live in Sitka, Alaska.” What the fuck? Does he really live in Alaska? Shit!<br/>“Are you leaving for Alaska tomorrow?” Levi had to laugh nervously, he really had absolutely no idea about Eren.<br/>“Yeah, that´s where my sweet Eren comes from.” He buried his fingers in his assistant thick, brown hair. They were soft and Levi was very surprised, that he enjoyed this feeling. He stayed in his hair longer, than he liked and Eren closed his eyes and purred in bliss.<br/>“Okay!” The voice of the third man interrupted them from their small bubble, and as Eren opened his eyes and tried to understand what was just happened, Levi withdrew his hand and rose quickly. He couldn´t believe what had just been done. That moment of intimacy was unimaginable to Levi. He opened the door and went out. <br/>“I want to have you here for an interview on Wednesday at eleven. I must say that I am looking forward and I guarantee that I will shine a light on you.”<br/>“Okay.” That was the last Levi heard. He had to calm down and throw in his stoic expression. </p><p>                                                                                                                               •••</p><p>When they left the building, Levi already had his typical expression and was looking intently at his cell phone.<br/>“Now we go together to pretend to be a couple and tell your parents that we will get married soon. You call the tickets and I´ll try to get you to the first class. Otherwise, I´m not flying! Hey! What´s up? Why don´t you write it down?”<br/>“Didn´t you listen to it there?”<br/>“Oh, you mean like you said I´d promote you? Brilliant, he ate it.”<br/>“That was no joke. I face five years in prison, which changes the situation.”<br/>“I´m not promoting you, Eren.”<br/>“So help yourself. I´m happy I don´t have to work with you anymore. Bye.” Levi watched as Eren retired. Is it possible for him to blackmail him like this? Son of a bitch!<br/>“Okay, okay, if all goes well, I´ll make you an editor, satisfied?”<br/>“Not until you want to, but now! And publish my manuscript, no excuses, I don´t care that you don´t like it, you will simply publish it! And now ask me.”<br/>“Tch, and what should I ask you for?”<br/>“Ask me for my hand, Levi.”<br/>“Are you crazy?! I will never do that!”<br/>“But you will. Come on, on your knee.” Levi looked around to see if there were many people around, luckily there were only a few people, so he reluctantly knelt. He raised his head to Eren and rolled his eyes.<br/>“Marry me, brat.”<br/>“No, no! Tell me so I can trust you to be serious to me and I want you to be at least a little romantic.”<br/>“You´re a pathetic bastard!”<br/>“You should accept that your future husband is a pathetic bastard.”Levi closes his eyes and bit his lip. He looked at the younger man in front of him again and took a deep breath. <br/>“Eren, dear, from the first moment a saw you, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with a shitty brat like you. Will you be so kind and wonderful and marry me?”<br/>“Hmmm, you could forgive that irony but well, I´ll marry you. So tomorrow at the airport, bye.” Levi stood up, and while dusting the dust off his expensive trousers, Eren disappeared from view. <br/>Bastard!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eren POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday</p><p>“So here are the questions that the guy at the emigration office gave me. Wait his name is Mr. Johnston. Fortunately, I know everything about you, while you have only four days to learn something about me. So you should start studying.” Levi snatched Eren´s book and stared at it.<br/>“And you know all this about me?”<br/>“Does that scare you, though?”<br/>“A little yes. So what I am allergic to?”<br/>“At the forefront of the spectrum of emotions?”<br/>“Funny, really. Hmmm, do I have any scars?”<br/>“I am sure, you have a tattoo! Two years ago, your dermatologist called and said something about pulsed lasers. I found that with its help, tattoos are removed. And best of all, you didn´t go to him. So, tell me what is it? Baton? Handcuffs? Barbed wire?”<br/>“You´re pervert, Eren. Oh, here they ask where we will live! Of course, with me, I live in the center of the city and you, I´m sure you live in a kind of disintegrated, a small one with a library full of books from an antiquarian, right?”<br/>“You…you´re an arrogant bast...”<br/>“Watch your tongue, Eren.” The young man took a deep breath and preferred to look outside. The view calmed the anger aimed at his boss, and now nervousness flooded his body. And while Levi was dealing with questions from the book, Eren wondered how his parents would take the fact that he was getting married, or rather his father would. When his coming out came nine years ago, his father was one of the few people who had a problem with that. Eren was grateful that his loved ones accepted him as he was, but he regretted that his father had acted as if he were a disgrace to the family. And it hurt madly.<br/>The other thing the man was worried about was Levi. How should he be treated? How to approach him? Should he respect his behavior? Should he keep his distance from Levi, as Levi does? Levi still calls him a shitty brat, so he should act accordingly? Eren looked at his boss. He reads the questions intently with reading glasses, the boy bit his lip and studied the delicate features of his face. His boss was handsome and sinfully attractive. And Eren realized that he was in danger of taking too much of a test to play by Levi´s rules and enjoying what the deal with Levi offered him.<br/>“What are you staring at shitty brat?”<br/>“On your handsome face.” And while Levi froze and watched Eren with a raised eyebrow, he just smiled broadly, content to know that Levi had chosen for himself how Eren would treat him.</p><p>                                                                                                                                           •••</p><p>“Mom, Grandma!”Eren ran to the two women and hugged them strongly. He was happy to see them after such a long time. <br/>“Where is the father? Eren knew the answer, but he had to ask, hoping that perhaps he could finally get through Eren´s orientation and start talking to him normally. <br/>“You know him, he is still working. But enough about your father, where is your boy?”<br/>“Oh…um…there he is just coming to us.” Eren watched the man approach, then turned back to the two women. They both smiled broadly and waved at Levi.<br/>“The word boy is not in the right place, it´s a piece of a handsome man! Oh, come here honey!” Eren laughed as the two women lunged at the smaller man and hugged him tightly. <br/>“Oh, you are so cute.” Eren´s mother and grandmother kissed Levi on the cheek and pressed him together. Levi didn´t move, his hands loose at his body, and Eren felt for a moment that maybe two women had suffocated him.<br/>“Come on ladies let him go!” The younger man vigorously separated them from his “fiancé” and leaned to his ear. <br/>“Are you okay?”<br/>“I hate hugging and they said I´m cute! I´m not cute!”<br/>“Oh, you´re going to have to get used to it, baby.”<br/>“Oh, Eren, you should have told us that your boyfriend is so sweet and small too. It´s so adorable. Plus you haven´t even introduced us.”<br/> “I´m sorry. So this is Levi. Levi this is Ellen my mom and Beth my grandma.”<br/>“Nice to meet you.” Levi smiled softly and wanted to shake hands with women as they both lunged at him again and hugged him. <br/>“Welcome to our family honey.”<br/>“Uh…um…thank you.”<br/>“So come on boys, let´s go home and Eren be a gentleman and take your boyfriend´s suitcase.“<br/>“Of course, mom.” The younger man took his boss´s suitcase, but Levi snatched it from him.<br/>“I can still hold my suitcase!”He squirmed at Eren´s face, but he just smiled sweetly and took it from him again.<br/>“Leave it to me I want to be a gentleman.”<br/>“I don´t want you to take it from me!”<br/>“But come on baby, relax.” The taller man winked at him and put his arm around his shoulders.<br/>“What the fuck are you doing?!”<br/>“I take care of my fiancé.”<br/>“Get the fuck away from me!”<br/>“But come on Levi, do you want everyone, to come up with a little scam for us? Just lean on me nicely. So you see, that´s it.”<br/>“Shitty brat!”</p><p>                                                                                                                                               •••</p><p>The drive to the port was quiet. Eren tried to ignore Levi´s gaze and had to admit that he enjoyed getting him into a mess. When they finally got out of the car, Eren felt he was finally home. <br/>“Hey! Are we not staying in a hotel?”<br/>“Oh, darling we canceled your reservation, you will live with us.” Eren just politely smiled and grabbed Levi´s hand.<br/>“It´ll be fine don´t worry.”<br/>“I´m not afraid!”<br/>“Not even of the boat?” Eren pointed to the boat and the older man paled. His eyes were wild open and full of fear.<br/>“God Eren you know I can´t swim!”<br/>“Don´t worry, nothing will happen.” Eren climbed the wooden ladder with his luggage to the pier and looked around.<br/>“Come on baby, it´s nothing!”<br/>“Don´t call me baby!” The man hissed at him and slowly began to climb. Eren rolled his eyes when Levi finally reached the pier and looked at the boat with his legs shaking.<br/>“You´re finally here baby! I didn´t hope anymore.”<br/>“Shut up brat!”</p><p>                                                                                                                                             •••</p><p>The sunset flooded the sky when the four of them reached the house. <br/>“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that about fifty closest friends are waiting in the house.” Levi remained standing, and Eren looked at him with a raised eyebrow.<br/>“What?”<br/>“Eren no! You know I hate a lot of people together! I can´t go inside, hell no!” He took a step back, but the younger man grabbed his wrist.<br/>“Levi that´ll be fine I will be there with you.” The two women walked into the house and did not even notice the scene behind their backs. <br/>“Think of it as a welcome party for both of you.” They called out and disappeared into the house. Eren was fidgeting nervously, while Levi seemed to fall away at any moment.<br/>Eren grabbed his boss´s hand and intertwined his fingers with him.<br/>“Why are you treating me so intimately? I do not like it so stop!” Eren ignored Levi´s note and walked to the house.<br/>“Ready?”<br/>“No!”<br/>“Okay, so let´s go to the welcome party.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Levi POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi was angry, Eren left him alone with people he didn´t know, and his frustration grew every minute, people kept shaking his hand and introducing themselves. He needed to be alone for a while. He hated people and was exhausted from socializing. In the end, there were definitely more than fifty of them in the house, and Levi felt even more than uneasy. Suddenly he felt a pleasant warmth on his back. Eren smiled softly at him and led him to the window. <br/>“Why didn´t you tell me you were so rich?”<br/>“And when? Everything always revolved around you.” Levi rolled his eyes and pulled him into the nearest corner. <br/>“Listen to me! We have to pretend to be a couple in love, so kindly leave me here alone, as you have done now!”<br/>“Christ Levi I had to bounce to the toilet, how long have you been here alone? Five minutes? Stop acting like a hysteric!”<br/>“What did you say?!”Levi would have preferred to slap him, this brat was a test of his nerves. Also, he now put on his conceited smile, so Levi´s blood boiled in his veins. <br/>“I can really play by being in love and it´s not such a problem either. But you´re going to have to stop stabbing me in the eye, and here and there you have to smile at me. <br/>“And when will you tell them we´re getting married?”<br/>“Oh, are you ignoring me again? Levi, could you treat me normally at least once?”<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>“Oh, my son and his breadwinner!” Levi immediately turned to face the tall, grey-haired man, who stabbed Eren with his sour face.<br/>“Father, Levi is not my breadwinner!”<br/>“Don´t you have a bit of shame in you?! You want to become an editor, but how? Over the bed? You´re acting like a prostitute! You´re throwing shame on your family!” Levi was left with his mouth open, why did Eren´s father say such things?<br/>“What´s his name, Lucas? Do you mind if he´s older than you? Oh, sure you don´t mind in bed, do you?”<br/>“First, his name is Levi. Second, he is only 32 years old. Third, could you at least have so much decency and stop attacking me? In case you haven´t noticed Levi is still here with us.”<br/>“Um…excuse me.”Levi tactically distracted himself from the quarreling pair and only when he was at a safe distance did he turn around. Eren threw up his hands, anger evident in his eyes as his father nodded in disapproval. He rested his head on the wall, what he heard was disgusting. What does Eren´s father really think of them? Now he was beginning to regret not knowing his assistant at all. He needs to talk to him.<br/> “Hi.”The man turned behind the voice and saw a curly waiter evidently overweight, probably in his age, in front of him. His black hair falling to his forehead and his dark eyes measuring every part of his body.<br/>“Hi.”<br/>“I´m Enzo would you like a piece of cake?” His hard accent matched his caramel skin, but Levi didn´t mind the man, just how disgusted he looked at him.<br/>“No thanks.” Levi moved but the waiter followed.<br/>“It is a local delicacy.” <br/>“Hmmm, I believe that.” Levi wasn´t in the habit of being hysterical but this guy scared him. He hurried across the living room, looking for Eren. He didn´t like the waiter´s perverted smile and he didn´t like the fact he was stalking him at all. He looked around to see where the waiter was when he bumped into someone.  <br/>“Oh, here you are. I was looking for you.” He looked up and his gaze met the beautiful face of his assistant. He smiled broadly at him while Levi stared at him blankly. Eren put his arm around his shoulders and hugged him. Levi had absolutely no idea what Eren was trying to do, but he had to admit that he liked the heat radiating from him. Eren cleared his throat and everyone drew attention to him. <br/>“Please, pay attention! Well, thank you! I would like to inform you that my beloved Levi asked me for my hand yesterday and I agreed. So we´re getting married soon.” Levi watched in amazement as everyone stared clapping and heard champagne popping somewhere. Eren´s father had his sour expression on his face, but it didn´t bother Levi so much, he was bothered by the fact that this moment didn´t give him up to announce their engagement. Eren did so only because he argued with his father. Impulsive brat!<br/>“Eren!” Levi watched an extremely tall handsome man with blond hair and blue eyes grabbed Eren by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug. As Eren wrapped his arms around the handsome guy a wave of jealousy swept through Levi. He didn´t know why but it bothered him how Eren blushed at the man, it bothered him how Eren looked at the tall guy and it bothered him completely how he pressed on the man´s chest.<br/>“Oh, we are rude Eren. Here is your fiancé, will you introduce us?” Eren blinked as if he had just recovered from his trance and grabbed Levi around the shoulders. <br/>“This is Philip, um…he is my ex.” The blue-eyed man held out his hand to Levi and he did the same. Levi understood that the two of them would not be friends. <br/>“So this is your ex.” His voice sounded a little reproachful and Eren smiled embarrassedly.<br/>“Tell us your story now.”<br/>“What story?!” They both shouted at each other and blinked at Philip in confusion.<br/>“Like Levi asked you for your hand.”<br/>“Uh, um…” Both of them change faces full of panic, but Eren after a while just calmly sat on the sofa and sweetly smiled at Levi.<br/>“Well you know Levi loves that story, so I´ll leave it to him. Can you baby?” Shit! Fucking brat!<br/>“With pleasure, strawberry. So, it happened on our anniversary. Eren looked very distracted that day obviously planning something. At work, I found a box on the table in which there were a dozen hand-cut hearts with various sentences, it was written here for example I love you, You´re amazing, I don´t mean anything without you, and so on.” Levi watched with a smirk as his conceited smile disappeared from Eren´s face. Ha! Take that, brat! That´s for your teasing!<br/>“I was honestly pleased that Eren is a crazy romantic, although he´s quite trashy but it´s quite nice. Then he sent flowers to my office with dedication.” Levi waited and smiled devilishly when he heard a dreamy “oh” from the mouths of women. <br/>“And in the evening he invited me to the expensive, romantic dinner. There were roses and candles everywhere, but Eren was still useless. All indications suggested that he wanted to ask me for my hand, but the end of the evening was approaching and Eren still said nothing. He was sweating madly and blabbering on nonsense. In the end, I had to take the initiative so I asked him for his hand. He cried and couldn´t breathe from the rush of tears. I was really worried about him.” Levi cared about the drama of his story, while not forgiving the grin he gave to his fiancé.<br/>“When he finally calmed down, he said yes to me.” There was a noise in the room, the women were completely thrilled and sighed at the romance, while the men were slightly disgusted as Eren´s trashy behavior.<br/>“Oh, Eren we would never have thought you were so sensitive.” Levi watched with satisfaction as his assistant hugged one woman after another as he stared at him from under the lashes. <br/>“Let´s have dinner!” Eren snatched his mother from his arms and approached Levi angrily.<br/>“I´ll give you back for this!”<br/>“Tch!” Levi felt confident as long as the one word spread through the room.<br/>“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Come on love birds kiss!” I´m in deep shit! Levi thought and again he looked at the younger man, who already had his typical cheeky grin and his body was dangerously close to his.<br/>“Don´t you dare, Eren!” Levi looked at him menacingly but it didn´t bother the taller man at all.<br/>“Well baby you hear them, kiss me.”<br/>“Never, stay away from me!” <br/>“Do you want everyone to know that we are just playing our relationship?”<br/>“Stop acting like a brat!”<br/>“But come on Levi, they except a little show from us. Don´t you like it when someone looks at you when you´re doing stuff like this?”<br/>Eren´s lips were close to his. He could feel his hot breath on them, his heart skipping beats as he imagined what would follow next. Levi gave him one last look in his eyes.<br/>“Kinky bastard.”<br/>“Get used to it.” The space between the closed and their lips joined. Eren immediately wrapped his arms around Levi´s waist and pulled him close. They both worked together too spontaneously, too enthusiastically. Their tongues merged into one passionate kiss. Levi placed his palms on Eren´s cheeks to get even closer to him. Levi had no idea how long they had kissed, he knew they would last longer, but they were torn apart by the intrusive applause of the people present. The older of the couple felt dazed, breathing hard and feeling like he would fall to the ground at any moment, the younger of the couple looked just like him. The forehead leaned against each other, staring intently into their eyes while their hands did not let go of their place.<br/>“Your kiss was delicate, boss.”<br/>“Shut the fuck up, brat!” Levi uttered the sentence too sharply than he had originally wanted, but he did not doubt that Eren had noticed a faint smile playing on his lips.</p><p>                                                                                                                         •••</p><p>“This is your room.” Levi could hardly hide his astonishment. The room he will be sleeping was fucking huge with fucking terrace and mountain views. <br/>“Oh my God!” The man gasped and looked around the room. <br/>“You have the towels in this closed.”<br/>“Wait! As we?! Will Eren sleep here too? He won´t have his room?”<br/>“Levi my dear, we know that you are sleeping in the same bed.” Both Beth and Ellen conspiratorially winked at him and he could only smile embarrassed.<br/>“Oh!” That´s was all Levi could get out of himself. <br/>“And let´s not forget to meet Kevin.” The little white dog ran up to them and immediately started barking. Levi grimaced when Eren took him in his arms and let him lick his face.<br/>“Eren it´s unhygienic and disgusting!” Eren just sighed and handed the dog to his grandmother, who winked at Levi again.<br/>“So we leave you alone and wish you good night lovebirds.” <br/>“Good night.” The pair answered in unison, and when they were alone Eren took a blanket and lay down on the ground. Levi watched his every move in silence as if trying to save it in his memory. After a while, he picked things up from his bag and went to the bathroom. <br/>“So how long have you not been here?”<br/>“I don´t know if you noticed such a small detail, namely the fact, that you haven´t given me any vacation yet! So the answer is long enough!”<br/>“Oh, don´t whine Eren! Ehm, I´m going out don´t look okay?”<br/>“Okay.”<br/>“Are your eyes closed?” <br/>“Completely.”<br/>“Eren I see your eyes aren´t closed!”<br/>“So what?” Levi rolled his eyes and ran out of the bathroom wearing black boxers and a white tank top.” Of course, he noticed Eren looking at him with that cheeky smile.<br/>“Nice tights, nice legs, and nice ass.”<br/>“Shut the fuck up, pervert!”<br/>“Okay, so let´s sleep. At least I can dream about your body all night.”<br/>“Tch.” Levi lay down comfortably on the soft bed and closed his eyes.<br/>“Is there anything you can do about the sun?” Eren didn´t answer just picked up the remote and pressed a button. The blinds began to close and Levi sighed.<br/>“Well thank you.”</p><p>                                                                                                                       •••</p><p>                                                                                                                     Sunday</p><p>“Hmmm.” Levi growled as the phone woke him up. He was just having a beautiful dream that he no longer remembered, and that annoying phone kept ringing.<br/>“Eren phone.” He said in a hoarse voice and rolled onto his side.<br/>“Eren!” He repeated lazily as he yawned and slowly opened his eyes. <br/>“Eren!” Levi jerked up and began rummaging through the tables.<br/>“Where the fuck is that cell phone?” His voice was quiet but urgent.<br/>“In your bag in a hidden left pocket.” Eren answered from sleep and Levi immediately went to his cell phone.<br/>“Thomas?”<br/>“God Levi!” The man watched as the boy pulled the blanket over his head and Levi rolled his eyes.<br/>“Eren I don´t have a signal! Thomas, can you hear me? I have a weak signal, can you hold on a second?”<br/>“God Levi, go out!” Levi pulled on Eren´s robe and ran out of the room He walked down the stairs, looking out the door as he listened to his superior´s monotonous voice.<br/>“Thomas, listen to me! Eren and I are doing everything we can to…Oh, Christ, we´re not going to the emigration office until Thursday.” Levi put on the sneakers of someone sticking to someone else and went out into the sunny morning.<br/>“Fuck what a beautiful morning. What? I´m sure, I´m listening to you! Don´t worry I have everything under control.” Levi was walking on a perfectly mowed lawn and enjoying a beautiful and quite warm morning. When he heard a bark behind his back, he turned and pointed at the small dog.<br/>“Hey, be quiet you little shit. Sit down!” Levi pointed to the ground and the dog sat down.<br/>“What? No, Thomas, I didn’t tell you. What do you mean, the wedding tomorrow? After all, we can´t just get married overnight. Such a thing must be planned after all!” And again the annoying little shit, who's named Levi didn´t remember, was sitting in front of him now, barking at him. Levi took a deep breath and looked around. He froze when he saw an eagle sitting in a tree. Levi looked at the dog and then at the eagle. <br/>“Why Eren didn´t have an engagement ring? Um…uh…” Levi didn´t hear what his boss was talking about, he began to panic when his eyes ran once at the dog and then at the eagle. This didn´t look good. Suddenly the eagle spread wings and flew from the tree to the unsuspecting dog. Levi didn´t have time to react, only his eyes widened as the eagle took the dog to his claws and took off with him.<br/>“Oh well, he has the ring…just…he didn´t want our colleagues to see him. Yes, that´s how it really was. You can ask him. Hold on! Can you wait a minute Thomas?” Levi ran after the eagle, trying to catch up with the stupid dog.<br/>“Let go of that shitty dog! Can you hear me you shit?” Levi thought of nothing better than to throw a cell phone at the eagle, which had fallen somewhere in the grass. Of course, his cell phone didn´t even come close to the eagle. The man set his hands when he saw the bird release the dog from the grip. <br/>“I got you, little shit. You really get on my nerves, you´re annoying and I have to watch out for you.” Levi put the dog under his armpit and ran to his cell phone.<br/>“Thomas? I´m sorry, I had a minor problem here that I had to take care of. What? No, for God´s sake, Eren wasn´t that problem! You´re a disgusting pervert! I just want you to know that we have everything under control.” Levi looked behind him and saw an eagle flying towards him again. He ran, still looking behind him.<br/>“Shit! Shit! Shit! I´m listening to you, Thomas of course it´s a serious thing and I don´t take it lightly!” Levi could already feel the eagle´s claws above his head, knowing that he would not have time to reach safety in time.<br/>“Shall I talk to Eren and we will call tomorrow? Bye!” Levi crouched down and instinctively raised his hand, holding the cell phone over his head. Of course, Levi´s luck showed up again, and the fucking eagle took his cell phone from his hand. <br/>“Wait you piece of shit! Give me back my phone and take this shitty dog! I really need that fucking phone!” Levi just couldn´t understand the two things. First: why he is talking to a fucking eagle. Second: why he runs with a fucking dog after a fucking eagle.<br/>“Shall we make a deal? Take the dog and give me my cell phone, well? You won´t get a better offer, do you hear me? This dog is a real treat, hmmm yummy.” Levi could only think of how stupid he must look. <br/>“Oh, fuck my life! This is all your fault Eren!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Eren POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren growled rubbing his tired eyes with his fingers. Levi woke him with his annoying phone. He didn´t understand why he couldn´t stay without work for at least one day, because for God´s sake it´s Sunday. Angrily, Eren dropped the blanket and stood up. He put on his sweatpants, T-shirt, and left the room. He put on his sneakers and went out the front door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The sun warmed his face and the man smiled. Yesterday´s kiss didn´t let Eren sleep. He ran his fingers over his lips, the way he worked with him, Levi even seemed to enjoy their first kiss. Eren thought about all this, so he fell asleep sometime in the morning and woke up with a stupid cell phone. </p><p>Levi was a role model for Eren throughout his college dreaming of working by his side, he knew he would be his assistant firs, but he hoped Levi could choose him as an editor. Uh, the first year he started working for Levi was difficult. He had to get used to his moods, his behavior, and his habits. Levi was complicated, and Eren was afraid to admit that he liked his trait. He enjoyed gradually revealing all aspects of Levi´s personality. <br/>Levi was a mystery to Eren, which is why his boss attracted him so madly. He knew that the affection he felt for his boss could quickly turn into love. It´s a thin line and Eren was afraid to cross it.  The man sighed and went to his mother´s garden, where he picked a few flowers. His mother will be scolding him for that, but now he didn´t care. He wanted to make Levi happy. </p><p>Uh, will he like flowers? Does he often get flowers? For God´s sake, did he realize now that he didn´t even know his boss's sexual preference?  Fuck! Shit! The man took a few deep breaths as he panicked, but there were still many questions running through his head. <br/>“Okay, maybe Levi will like them.” When the brunet returned to the house, he heard a low giggle in the back of the house. He was not surprised to see his mother and grandmother looking through a large French window. What surprised him was running Levi with a dog in his arms. He looked comical with his robe, which reached to the ground, and with his sneakers which, by the way also belonged to Eren and were large to Levi, he was tripping on the robe. The dog in his arms swayed here and there as Levi ran with him.</p><p>“What he is doing out there?” Eren raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at the two smaller women.<br/>“Hmmm, it´s probably a game and Kevin is having a good time.”<br/>“That´s how I see it.” Eren sarcasm was ignored by the women and they continued to giggle.<br/>“Ah Eren, Levi looks so adorable in your robe.”<br/>“I have to agree, Grandma.” Eren smiled broadly. Levi was fucking adorable. <br/>“Oh, run for him and tell him, he´s got a busy schedule today. He has to prepare for it.” Grandma winked at the boy conspiratorially.<br/>“Tell him we have a big surprise. Oh and Eren! Are these flowers from my garden?”<br/>“Of course not, mom!” Eren ran out of the door and glanced at his boss.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”<br/>“You will not believe what happened! An eagle flew in and wanted to take this shitty dog. I saved him but then he came back and took my phone!”<br/>“Did you drink?”<br/>“What? This is the truth! He took my cell phone and Thomas is supposed to call me!”<br/>“Hmmm an eagle with a cell phone, do you think he´d rather call or write a message?”<br/>“I hate you shitty brat!”<br/>“It´ll be fine Levi, we´ll buy you another cell phone with the same number, okay? We will go to the town together, we can walk around and have a nice day if you want.” Eren felt himself blush, feeling as if he had just invited his boss on a date.<br/>“I would love to.” Holy shit did his boss just blush too?<br/>“And Levi?”<br/>“Hmm?”<br/>“Um…I…I have something for you.” Eren showed a small bouquet in front of his boss's face and closed his eyes. Yes it was childish, yes it was embarrassing but he did it. For God´s sake, now he realized that his mother and grandma were looking at them. Levi says nothing. Shit! Eren opened one eye and looked through the flowers at the older man. Levi´s gaze was fixed on the bouquet, and as always was unreadable and cold,<br/>“Um…I know you may be getting expensive flowers. Maybe you haven't gotten any flowers yet and maybe you´ve always given flowers, and I guess I overdid it, though? Uh…sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Maybe it would be the best if…”<br/>“Shut the fuck up, Eren!” The older man put the dog on the ground. Only now did Eren notice a soft smile and a red thin on his cheeks. When he closed his eyes and sniffed at them, Eren´s heart stopped for a moment. He had a beautiful view of the man he was beginning to love. Eren was pleased to uncover another layer of Levi´s personality. <br/>“It´s beautiful, thank you.”<br/>“Gladly. Oh and let´s not forget, you have to prepare.”<br/>“What for?”<br/>“You will go on a ride with grandma and mom.”<br/>“But I do not want to!”<br/>“You will like it! Shopping, coffee, and surprises.”<br/>“I hate things like that! I´m not going anywhere!”<br/>“Just go!”<br/>“No!”<br/>“You will enjoy it.”<br/>“Fuck you know how to ruin a nice moment! You´re a piece of idiot and I hate you!”<br/>“Just go and dot. I won´t talk to you about it.”<br/>“I´m not going anywhere, you idiot!”<br/>“And now I´ll hug you because mom and grandma will think we´re arguing.”<br/>“I don´t want you to hug me, I hate it!”<br/>“Come here, darling.” Eren pulled the older man into his arms. And while Levi´s hands were stiff with his body lowered, Eren stroked his back with his left hand, while his right hand stroked his hair.<br/>“Hmmm aren´t we cute?” Eren´s hand slid onto Levi´s ass.<br/>“Put your hand on my ass one more time and I´ll cut off your balls in your sleep okay?!”<br/>“Oh, you wouldn't do that Levi, will you? Who would marry you then? Hmmm? So, now wrap your arms around my neck and enjoy this wonderful feeling. Yes, this is it.”<br/>“This is sexual harassment and blackmailing, you bastard!”<br/>“I learned from the best…from you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Levi POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi was sitting in an old bar with an old song playing with a small smile on his lips. He was still thinking about the flowers Eren had given to him. He would never have thought that a younger man was capable of such a thing. The moment Eren gave them to him was magical, but then of course the idiot had to ruin it. After their argument, Levi carefully placed the flowers in a vase in their room. Their room. Levi smiled again, is it pathetic that he likes the idea that there is something between them? They're living together, their room, their wedding. Oh, Levi´s stomach tightened as he remembered the wedding. What is between them is just an agreement. Eren would never fall in love with him, the expressions of his affection are only because of their agreement. The city would only complicate things.</p><p>“Levi, are you listening to us?”<br/>“Hmmm?” The man turned to Eren´s mom and blinked with his eyes. <br/>“Oh, are you thinking about Eren?”<br/>“Um…I…”<br/>“It´s so sweet.” The woman hugged the older man, but he did not return the hug.<br/>“We hope you are ready for our big surprise. It is one of the local treasures.”<br/>“You must have seen it here that´s for sure. You´ll be excited!” Levi didn´t answer, just watching two excited women and a frowning Philip.<br/>“You will watch it!” Philip´s voice sounded sarcastic as he glanced at Levi. There was no doubt that the two would never be friends. The lights in the bar went out and there was loud music on the radio. The light from the spotlight wandered across the tables, then across the ground, across the bar until it finally stopped at the red curtain. The curtain opened and Enzo sat behind it. Levi raised an eyebrow as everyone present began to clap and shout at the man to come out on stage. Levi looked around at the ladies present, who were waving money in the air while Enzo tried awkwardly to get to the podium. </p><p>“Oh, Levi you´ll see something now. Enzo is the only exotic dancer on the island.” Ellen smiled broadly and pulled a few money out of her wallet. <br/>“Show yourself, Enzo!” Levi was terrified when Enzo glanced at him. He smiled broadly at him, but Levi couldn´t smile. <br/>“Here we are. Come here Enzo!” Philip gave Levi a look and nodded at the dancer.<br/>“Show him what he´ll lose by the wedding.” Philip took his money and tucked them in Enzo´s pants, and winked at Levi.<br/>“Bastard.”<br/>“Come my sexy prince.” Enzo held out his hand to Levi, but he just tucked more into the chair.<br/>“God, I´m not going anywhere!”Only now did he take a good look at what Enzo was wearing. According to Levi, he looked awful. A black vest with a bow tie, encircling his larger abdomen, and the buttons looked like they were about to break at any moment. His black satin pants were obviously tight and fitted. Levi screamed as Enzo suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the floor behind him. He threw him on a chair in the middle of the stage, and Levi made a disgusted grimace.<br/>God knows how many people were sitting in that disgusting, dirty chair. And to make matters worse, the whole bar stared at him and waved their money. Disgusting. Levi didn´t know that the worst was yet to come. At first, Enzo started wrapping himself around him like a snake. Every time the dancer´s skin touched his, he felt like he was vomiting. Enzo gave the audience a seductive look, according to Levi he seemed to pass out at any moment.<br/>“Oh my God!” Levi covered his mouth with his palm and closed his eyes. Enzo was wearing satin thongs that revealed everything.<br/>“God, get away from me idiot!” Levi almost fell away as Enzo began waving his ass in front of his face. Suddenly, however, he lay down in front of Levi, spread his legs ad began to rise on them.<br/>“My sexy prince I want to do this to you!”<br/>“If you touch me I´ll kill you!” Enzo showed Levi a few more positions before leaning his ass back against his face and waiting in a forward bend. <br/>“Come on Levi, slap him on the ass!”<br/> “I won´t do that!”<br/>“Come on my prince.” Levi closed his eyes and hit him hard. Enzo shouted and raised a warning finger.<br/>“You like it rough, don’t you? However, we do not touch the dancers, my prince.”<br/>“Can I leave now?” Ellen nodded at Levi, and he finally left the stage. He took the hard alcohol someone had ordered him and went outside in front of the bar. </p><p>Levi took a breath of fresh air and drank from his glass. His thoughts were scattered. He still couldn´t get the flowers out f his head and their kiss. Levi knew that Eren felt the same way. Every time he looked at him, when those beautiful eyes full of life met his own, Levi´s heart missed a beat. Eren was everything Levi had never been and only felt complete with him. But Levi was afraid. It was not so easy for him to fall in love, he could not trust anyone, he was afraid of his feelings, he was afraid of rejection he was afraid of love.<br/>“How are you?” Levi sighed. The only one he didn´t want to see was Philip.<br/>“I´m fine. I just want to be alone a little.”<br/>“Yeager´s family can destroy a man, right?” Levi just nodded.<br/>“It´s different here than in a big city, isn´t it?”<br/>“Of course. Have you ever been to a big city?”<br/>“Only Eren dreamed about it, I didn´t.”<br/>“Was it pretty serious between you?” Levi had no idea why he was asking this sentence. He didn´t want to know what it was like between them. His heart skipped beats as he looked at him with his typical expression and waited for an answer. <br/>“Well, we dated in high school…secretly. You know this is a small town and we were afraid of what it would be like when everyone found out we were together. So I was scared. Eren confessed with his orientation at the age of fifteen, I didn´t want to tell the truth. In college, our relationship was still secret, and he wanted something more.” There was a dramatic pause, and Levi rolled his eyes. He knew Philip wanted him to ask.<br/>“Did you break up because of that?”<br/>“You know, he proposed to me while we were still in college, he said we´d start somewhere else in a big city where we didn´t have to hide. We will be married, we will live together, raise children but me…I was scared.”<br/>“So you turned him down.”<br/>“Exactly. I have been too worried about the future and I will regret this decision all my life. You know, when Eren left, paradoxically I came out and everyone was fine, except for a few people. I…I just envy so much and I´m jealous. Eren is the best thing that could happen to you. Maybe I´ll fight for him with you.”<br/>“Good luck.” Levi would like to slap Philip, bud instead he turned his back and walked into the bar. </p><p>                                                                                                                               •••</p><p>Levi closed eyes and let drops of warm water fall on him. The shower relaxed his stiff muscles, and the horrible song Enzo was dancing to still sounded in his head. Levi sang aloud as he turned off the water and came out of the shower. <br/>“Where´s the towel?” Levi opened all the cupboards in the bathroom when he realized that the closet with the towels was in the bedroom. He carefully opened the door behind which he hid and scanned the room, which was fortunately empty. He was almost at the closet when the shitty dog rushed up to him and started barking at him.<br/>“Hey, get lost!” The little dog ran after the man and drove him back to the bathroom.<br/>“Shitty dog get out!” Levi covered his intimate areas with his palms while trying to kick the dog with feet.<br/>“Okay, I´m sorry I wanted to give you to the eagle, okay? Be a good boy and get out!” The dog barked even harder and playfully hopped on Levi´s feet. That´s when the man comes with a brilliant idea. He took a hairdryer, turned it o, and aimed it at the dog. The dog immediately calmed down and sat on the mat.<br/>“What do you say to this shitty dog? Ha! Do you like it?” Levi´s smile disappeared from his face as the dog rolled onto its back and began to boil its tail.<br/>“Oh fuck, you like it.” Levi put down the hairdryer and grabbed the end of the mat, rolled it over, and quickly closed the door, and while the dog was trapped in the bathroom, he was safe in the bedroom. Finally! He turned around and crashed into naked Eren. Their bodies entangled and Levi fell on Eren.<br/>“Oh my God Levi, why are you wet?”<br/>“Christ Eren, you stink so bad! Why on earth are you naked?”Levi only now realized that they were shouting over each other.<br/>“I don´t understand why you´re wet!”<br/>“And why are you naked? For God´s sake Eren!” Levi jumped to the bed and leaned over the blanket.<br/>“Oh my God, you show everything to get dressed!” Levi scanned Eren´s perfect body. It wasn´t worked out as his, Eren´s muscles were fucking sexy, his ass was perfectly shaped and Levi didn´t even want to think about the front part. As Eren wrapped a towel around his waist, he came to his senses.<br/>“So now explain everything to me!” <br/>“And what the hell am I supposed to explain to you?!”<br/>“Everything!”<br/>“I chopped wood, then went to the balcony where I undressed.”<br/>“And you didn´t see me?”<br/>“I didn´t know you were here! And what do you actually do at home?! And why did you jump on me so suddenly?”<br/>“But I didn´t jump on you! Your shitty dog attacked me, so I ran away and crashed into you.”<br/>“What do you still have with that dog?”<br/>“Just go away! Go take a shower you stink!”<br/>“By the way with your tattoo all over your back, you look pretty sexy. I will use this memory in the shower.”<br/>“What?! That´s disgusting! You pervert!” Levi watched Eren´s back where his muscles were easily visible and Levi licked his lips. The younger man opened the door and a shitty dog ran into the room.<br/>“You see? That dog!”<br/>“Oh, I´m lucky he didn´t bite me! Do you see those huge teeth?” Levi gave him a murderous look as the shitty brat stood in the door, ripped off his towel, and closed the door with a wide smile and a blink. </p><p>Pervert!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Eren POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren lay on the ground covered with a blanket, watching the fire in the fireplace. His eyelids were closing when he heard his boss´s deep voice. <br/>“I love flowers, but I never got any. All my partners were younger than me, so they kind of expected me to pamper and care for them. I know I´m an asshole, but I need to be pampered and loved at times, but neither partner has ever understood that. I stopped dating two years ago and yes I mean I haven't had sex since. I was tired as every man wanted only my money and body. I already thought that no man would ever surprise me, that I would never be interested in anyone again and then you, shitty brat would come and treat me like a real gentleman.”<br/>“That´s a compliment?”<br/>“Shut up, brat! Even though I bully you, underestimate you, and treat you like an asshole. You just smile at me and open the door for me, give me flowers, calm me down and do all those shitty things.”<br/>“Levi…”<br/>“For God´s sake, shut up at least once in your life, Eren!”<br/>“I´m sorry.”<br/>“I love books. Mainly psychological thrillers and horror. I would love to play video games, but I need someone I can play with. When I was thirteen, my parents died in a car accident. Life in an orphanage was hard, I often rebelled, I ran away and preferred to live on the street where I stole food or money. Unfortunately, the cops always took me back to the orphanage. When I was eighteen, I finally fell out of hell, I found a job, a cheap sublet and after a while, I went to college. When I managed to save enough money, I had these wings tattooed all over my back. It is a memory not only of the parents but also of how beautiful is, to be free.” Eren closed eyes and took a deep breath. Levi´s voice shook, and the only thing that occurred to him was to comfort him. He kicked off the blanket, stood up, and moved toward Levi.<br/>“What do you do?” Eren hasn´t mistaken his assumption thin teardrops ran down Levi´s cheek and he was surprised at how the sight hurt.<br/>“I won't sleep with you.”<br/>“Are you crazy? Never!”<br/>“I know what will help you.”<br/>“Eren…”<br/>“Please?” Eren blinked and made his famous puppy´s eyes on Levi for the first time. The older man sighed and shifted on the bed. <br/>“Happy?” <br/>“Terribly.” Eren smiled broadly and lay down next to his boss. He raised his hands towards Levi as small children do and blinked.<br/>“Come to me.”<br/>“Why?”<br/>“I told you I knew what would help you.”<br/>“But…” Before Levi could protest, Eren pulled him close. He placed Levi´s head on his chest, stroking his hair with his right hand while stroking his back with his left.<br/>“I want to know everything about you.” Levi´s answer was a deep breath.<br/>“You´re a brat, Eren.”<br/> “And you like it, Levi.”</p><p>Monday</p><p>Eren woke to a strong blow to the head. He immediately sat on the bed and looked around the room in his half-sleep.<br/>“What the fuck was that?” It wasn´t until he lay down again, he noticed, that Levi was sleeping next to him. The younger man smiled as he watched the peaceful older man, but he was interrupted by knocking on the door. <br/>“Service room, breakfast in bed for a couple in love.” Eren blinked at the door, then glances at his boss.<br/>“Levi.” He whispered and shook his gently.”<br/>“Hmmm, cancel that meeting at ten Eren.”<br/>“Levi, get the hell up!” Eren was now shaking the man furiously, but he had just pushed his hand away.<br/>“I don´t want another Enzo striptease.”<br/>“Is everything okay there?”<br/>”Sure mom just give us a second.” Eren stuffed Levi´s nose and the man suddenly opened his eyes.<br/>“What the fuck are you doing? Are you crazy?!”<br/>“What am I doing? I´m trying to wake you up, but you are dreaming about Enzo!”<br/>“What?!”<br/>“By the way, my parents are behind the door.”<br/>“What the fuck we are going to do?” Eren leaned his back against the bed frame and quickly pulled Levi into his arms.<br/>“You can enter.” Eren´s parents and grandma entered the room and while two women were smiling at the couple, his father has his sour expression. Ellen laid breakfast on the coffee table and Eren's gaze fell on Levi, who was drowsily sleepy. Fucking cute. Ellen was the first to start to speak, gaining Eren´s attention.<br/>“The family council met yesterday, so we thought it would be a good idea…”<br/>“We want you to get married here tomorrow!” The two women shouted at their request and Eren couldn´t speak.<br/>“What?! We…can't!” Levi, who seems to be fully recovered from sleep, reacted first.<br/>“Why not? You will get married anyway, so why not here where we can all be together, even our grandma.”<br/>“But it doesn´t work! Eren says something!” Levi began to panic and Eren had to do something to keep him in place.<br/>“Mom, this isn´t a good idea.”<br/>“Please, I would have a big dream come true if I saw my grandson´s wedding. Big dream! Will you do it?” They both covered their heads in disapproval. Eren didn´t mind, but when he saw Levi´s reaction, he had no plans to oppose him. <br/>“But what if I die soon?”<br/>“Fine! All right.” They both shouted at once and the women laughed with joy. <br/>“So we will arrange everything and you will traditionally get married in the barn.<br/>“Oh wow! Um, I always wanted to get married in a barn.” That liar!<br/>“Oh my God, Levi! This is a sign from the universe that you are created for each other. We must thank the universe.” Grandma took Ellen and her son by the hand and marched enthusiastically out of the room.<br/>“Oh, God…” Levi pulled away from Eren and buried his fingers in his hair. Eren stroked his back as he leaned over his forehead against his head.<br/>“What is it?”<br/>“God Eren, when your mom finds out what have we done, she´ll be crushed and grandma will die!”<br/>“Don´t worry no one will find out.”<br/>“What about your father? What got into him?”<br/>“Apparently he was forced by my mother or grandma, probably both.”<br/>“Christ Eren, why are you so calm? This will not end well!”<br/>“Levi, please look at me. It will be okay.” Eren pulled a panicked man into his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead.<br/>“Don´t worry, it´ll be fine. Do you trust me?”<br/>“Eren…I have to go out.”<br/>“What? Why?”<br/>“I have to go on the air, I´m sorry.” Eren just watched silently, with hurt as the man dressed and left the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Levi POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi ran out of the house and his panicked mind didn´t allow him to think right. When he noticed an abandoned bicycle leaning against a tree, he did not hesitate and simply took it. <br/>„You have to focus Levi, it´s just transaction just for trading! No feelings! Fuck, it´s probably too late for that!“ Levi stepped angrily on his bicycle ignoring the fact that he was rushing dangerously fast through the woods.<br/>„God, why is it so steep here?“ Levi raced down the narrow path, feeling like the bike will fall apart on the rocks at any moment. <br/>„I really hate it when I don´t have something under control! And I definitely don´t have this bicycle under control!“Levi growled as he was slapped by one of the branches and threw the leaves furiously. Eventually, the man managed to stop and in anger, threw the bike into the bushes.<br/>„Fucking Eren, it´s your fault! Why was everything so fucking complicated?“ Levi suddenly fell silent when he heard the soft sound of some music. He looked around the forest and listened to where the sound was coming from. The older man went for the sound and saw Beth under the hill. She stood with her back to the small fire, wearing Native American clothes. Levi crept closer and hid behind a tree so Beth wouldn´t see him.<br/>„Just step closer, Levi. I see you´re curious. Just approach and see how I give thanks to Mother Earth.“<br/>„You know, I´m not even that curious.“<br/>„Look around, Mother Earth gave us all this and still led you and Eren on a journey together. We must thank her and ask her to hold a protective hand over you. Join my ceremony by dancing and singing.“<br/>„And can´t I thank her from here?“<br/>„I insist!“ Levi watched with a raised eyebrow as the woman threw some powder into the fire and the wood rumbled.<br/>„Okay, so, I´m so coming to you.“ The woman began to dance around the fire, singing an strange song. Levi just watched in boredom what the woman was doing and wondered why he was going there. <br/>„Come on, Levi, copy me! You have to feel the rhythm of the drums. Now it´s your turn!“<br/>„What about me?“<br/>„Sing!“<br/>„And what?“<br/>„Whatever comes to your mind.“<br/>„But I don´t know any song!“<br/>„Sing through the tree, use vowels.“<br/>„Uh...okay?“ Levi had never felt so embarrassed in his life as he now, jumped around a fire.<br/>„I sing through the tree and the universe.“<br/>„That´s it Levi. Relax!“<br/>„Hmm, and the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake. Baby, I´m just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake. I shake it off, I shake it off.“<br/>„Levi you have to sing out loud! Don´t mumble under your nose!“<br/>„My ex-man brought his new girlfriend. She´s like „Oh my God“. But I´m just gonna shake it. <br/>And to the fella over there with the hella good hair. <br/>Won´t you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake, yeah oh.<br/> Come on, grandma! Shake your ass with me!“ Levi danced with Beth while they sang out loud together.</p><p>„Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play<br/>And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate <br/>Baby, I´m just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake<br/>I shake it off, I shake it off<br/>Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break...“</p><p>„What are you doing?“ Levi stopped in the middle of his dance and looked at the boy, who was smiling broadly at him.<br/>“Uh, grandma wanted me to sing from the heart.“<br/>„Shaking your ass, do you have it in your heart?“<br/>„Well, it was to the beat.“<br/>„Your cell phone arrived, do you want to go with me?“<br/>„Of course.“ Levi ran to Eren, but then returned to Beth.<br/>„Is it okay, if I go with Eren?“<br/>„If you do anything, it will be fine.“<br/>„Thank you, bye!“ Levi ran to the boy, who still had his silly smile.<br/>„I liked your dance, you should shake your ass more often.“<br/>„Stop!“ <br/>„Soooo, you want a shake, huh?“<br/>„Shut the fuck up!“ Levi laughed and didn´t mind at all when the brunet put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him close.<br/>„You still need to have the last word, right?“<br/>„Of course!“</p><p>•••</p><p>Eren led Levi to a store called Yeager´s General Store.<br/>“So, it looks like you own almost everything here.”<br/>“Somehow.” The older man liked when the younger man opened the door for him and let him enter first.<br/>“Hi, do you have that cell phone for us?”<br/>“Hi Eren, sure.” Levi paid no attention to the salesman and immediately went to explore what the store had to offer.<br/>“Ola!” The man looked up and saw smiling Enzo in front of him. He was surprised and took a step back.<br/>“Hi.”<br/>“Do you remember me?” Enzo began to dance, and Levi´s eyes searched for Eren, who ignored him. <br/>“Unfortunately this cannot be forgotten.” Levi took a step back and walked over to Eren. Enzo added singing to his dance as he approaches dangerously. Finally, Levi leaned against Eren and let Enzo go behind the counter.<br/>“Hmm, you made a good impression on Enzo, I´m afraid you´ll leave me for him.”<br/>“We got very close when he pushed his ass in front of my face.”<br/>“Here´s the cell phone and it´s charged.” Eren picked up the box and walked to the door, while Levi looked at his new phone in Enzo´s hands.<br/>“Now I have your fiancé´s number, Eren!” Enzo lodged Levi´s phone but immediately withdrew his hand.<br/>“Give me that fucking cell phone!”<br/>“Not yet.” Enzo does it again and Levi growl.<br/>“Don´t try to piss me off!”<br/>“Oh come on, it´s such a funny game.” Enzo chuckled, and as he handed Levi's phone, he grabbed him by the wrist and yanked the phone out of his hand.<br/>“It hurt!” The man screamed and tried to stroke Levi´s hair, but the man angled and walked out of the store.<br/>“Idiot!” Levi put his the cell phone to his ear and listened.<br/>“Fuck, I have thirty-five new messages, I need a computer. Is there anything you can do about it in this slum.”<br/>“Sure, you´ll be excited!” Levi´s eyes narrowed as Eren smiled cheekily at him.<br/>“Don´t try to make fun of me, shitty brat!” Eren didn´t answered just led Levi to the end of the street, where they stood by the old internet café. Shit!<br/>“After you my dear.” Levi chuckled and entered the vintage room, where there were two computers by the window. One was out of service and the other looked like it would be out of service soon. Levis sat behind it while Eren followed the man at the cash register. <br/>“So, before time runs out, you will hear a signal and you put in more coins.” Eren gave the man handful of coins and he just looked at them in disbelief.<br/>“And what the hell am I supposed to do about it?”<br/>“I am going out.”<br/>“What? Now? Eren!”<br/>“You can do it.” Levi really hated this shitty brat now! The man had to deal with it all by himself, he took the coins and started throwing them into the timer one by one. The computer finally started and the man typed in the necessary information. While he waited, he looked outside and froze. He didn´t like what he saw at all. Eren was talking with Philip, they were too close to each other. The man was stung by a wave of jealousy when he realized that Philip was the reason why the brunette let him alone. He just sighed sadly as he saw the men leaning towards each other and exchanging wide smiles.</p><p>•••</p><p>“You´re unusually quiet.” Levi wasn´t in the mood to talk to Eren, he knew he was being stupid, but he couldn´t help himself.<br/>“Has something happened?” The couple walked through the park, which was almost empty to Levi´s surprise.<br/>“Um…Levi, did I do something? Please communicate with me.”<br/>“You didn´t have to come with me, you could have stayed with Philip.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“I don´t need to keep you behind my ass, you can do whatever you want!”<br/>“Levi I really don´t understand what this is about.” The man stopped walking and began to prick into Eren´s shoulder with his finger.<br/>“Leave me alone, as you did at Internet café, okay?! Follow Philip and leave me alone!”<br/>“Oh, Levi it hurts so bad, stop it!” The man turned his back on the boy and clenched his fists. He continued pouting and ignored the boy who caught up with him.<br/>“Let me explain.”<br/>“I don´t need your explanation!”<br/>“I just need to…”<br/>“I don´t care!”<br/>“Just let me talk, I…”<br/>“So, how is it between you and Philip now? You look happy together.”<br/>“Are you asking because you want Philip to yourself?”<br/>“That’s nonsense.” Levi sat down on the bench and let the confused Eren walk on. Only after a while he realized that he was alone and returned to Levi.<br/>“Hmmm, can I hear jealousy from your voice?”<br/>“Give me a fucking peace!”<br/>“Oh, you were jealous because you saw me with Philip! That really flatters me”<br/>“That’s absurd I asked because I´m curious.”<br/>“Oh, curious.”<br/>“Yes! Curious!”<br/>“Hmm, I feel like you´re lying too.”<br/>“I never lie!”<br/>“Admit that you are jealous because otherwise I will force you to do it.”<br/>“Tch, shitty brat!” Eren squirmed onto Levi and pushed his back against the bench, sat on him for sure, and prevented him from moving.<br/>“What the fuck are you doing? Get off of me immediately.”<br/>“I´m sorry Levi, it didn´t go the good way, so it´ll go the bad way.” Levi didn´t like Eren´s sinister smile at all. The older man screamed as the younger man began to tickle his ribs.<br/>“Pssst! People are going to think I´m doing terrible things to you here!”<br/>“You! But…but you do…terrible things!” Levi couldn't catch his breath, he was almost crying from the laughter and tried the best to knock Eren off.<br/>“So do you admit it?” Levi just shook his head in disapproval laughed at the entire park and could barely defend himself against the boy´s attack.<br/>“Please stop!”<br/>“No way! So what?”<br/>“Okay…okay…maybe I was a little jealous, satisfied?”<br/>“Yes!” Eren stopped ticking and the man tried to catch his breath, while the boy´s hands now rested on either side of his head. The men looked  into each other´s eyes and their smile was replaced by seriousness.<br/>“Levi?”<br/>“Hmm?”<br/>“I´m very sorry but…I can´t help myself.”<br/>“What do you mean?” Levi´s heart was beating too fast, and his pulse flies somewhere in his ears as Eren stroked his cheek and ran his thumb over his lips. <br/>“The perfect kiss.” The boy muttered and pressed his lips to the man. Levi buried his fingers in the boy´s hair and pulled on them. He smiled softly as Eren moan into a kiss. Their kiss was not nearly as innocent it could be.<br/>“Oh, here you are! We were looking for you everywhere.” The pair reluctantly pulled away and Levi blushed when he saw Ellen and Beth looking at them with raised eyebrows.<br/>“Eren let go of your fiancé, keep this until the wedding night. Now we need you, Levi, we have a surprise for you.”<br/>“Don´t worry about striptease.”<br/>“Okay?” Levi pushed the boy away and stood up.<br/>“Hey! This was supposed to be your day!”<br/>“Stop acting like a shitty brat in front of your mom and grandma!”<br/>“But…”<br/>“None but ´s Eren!” The three of them shouted at the younger man and Levi smiled as he saw him hang his lower lip in the pouting.<br/>“Wait for Levi at the pier, okay?”<br/>“You all conspired against me!” The boy turned offended and walked away.</p><p>Stupid, cute boy.</p><p>•••</p><p>The women led Levi to a tailor´s shop, which probably belonged to Beth, and the two women placed Levi in the middle of the room.<br/>“I tailored a tuxedo for you, go try it.”<br/>“Uh…how did you get to my measures?”<br/>“It wasn´t that hard.”<br/>“Wouldn´t be better if I bought a tuxedo for myself?”<br/>“Nonsense! So go change.”<br/>“I can´t believe, that this happens! I´m so excited!” Levi came out of the test booth and pants, as the jacket was too long.<br/>“Uh…we have to cut it shorter, I didn´t think you were so short. It´s adorable.”<br/>“Beth, please don't embarrass the poor boy.”<br/>“So it occurred to me that we could come to you over Christmas.”<br/>“That would be nice, or we could come to you.”<br/>“It would be amazing.” Ellen cried with joy and turned her back on Levi.<br/>“Come on, Ellen, we have a lot of work to do, make tea, okay?”<br/>“I know, I´m sorry.” <br/>“So now we lead it to perfection. Just one more detail and you will be perfect.” Beth put Levi in front of the mirror and he had to admit that he looked really good in a blue tuxedo. Beth cut his pants with pins and sleeves on his jacket as well.<br/>“I don´t want you to feel bad about this, or to take it as an insult, but I want to give you this jewelry.” Levi saw in reflection a thin silver chain with green stone. He stroked the pendant with his fingers and liked the simplicity of the jewelry immensely.<br/>“We´ve had it in the family for over one hundred and fifty years…”<br/>“Beth it´s beautiful, but I don’t think…”<br/>“Hush! I haven't finished yet.”<br/>“Sorry.”<br/>“My great-grandfather gave it to my great-grandmother when they were married. It was a scandalous couple. In those days, it was customary to ask for the bride´s hand of all members of the tribe. They almost divided them.”<br/>“And how they manage to stay together?”<br/>“She was like you strong, uncompromising, tough. No, wasn´t the answer for her. Take it Levi, I want to give it to you!”<br/>“But, that´s not possible…”<br/>“I don´t want to hear anything about it! After all, grandmothers still give their grandchildren some presents. We feel that we will stay in your lives even after death.” Tears welled in Levi´s eyes and he was happy and sad at the same time. He blinked quickly as not to cry, and cleared his throat just hold his emotions under control.<br/>“Are you okay?”<br/>“Ehm…I just want to make sure we make it to the wedding.”<br/>“Oh, don’t worry about it at all, my dear. And now we´re going to put those pins down on you.” Levi looked at himself at the mirror and stroked the jewel with his fingers again. He was a hypocrite, a liar, and a deceiver. He deceived the whole of Eren´s family, which accepted him among them, and he felt miserable. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he realized what kind of man he was. David was right -  Levi Ackerman is a monster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eren POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren sunbathed in a speedboat. His eyes were closed as the gentle waves swaying him, and he would have taken a nap every moment if he hadn´t been interrupted by sudden and loud footsteps. He opened yes and smiled at the frowning man.<br/>“Did something happened, Levi?” The man did not react, he just climbed a wooden ladder to the pier, jumped into the boat, took off, and set off speeding away. Eren still contemplating the rope, almost fell into the water.<br/>“Hey! What is it? What are you doing?!” Levi didn´t react, the rudders rustled irritably and he added furiously the speed. Eren had trouble staying on his feet, he didn´t understand what had happened, but he didn´t want to allow his boss to kill them both.<br/>“Could you tell me what the fuck is going on?”<br/>“I just need to run away from everyone!”<br/>“Is something wrong?”<br/>“Nothing! Just shut up only for a moment, okay?” Eren bit his tongue, fine Levi wants him to be quiet, so be quiet! But only for a moment, of course. The boy counted down in his mind only a second and looked ahead.<br/>“Okay a moment has passed so could you explain to me what this is about?” Levi stays quiet.<br/>“Don’t ignore me!” And again nothing.<br/>“Levi!” Eren screamed at the man and he shrank slightly.<br/>“I already forgot it!”<br/>“What did you forget?”<br/>“I forgot what it´s like to have a family! I´ve been alone since I was thirteen and I forgot what it´s like to have people around you who love you, cook dinner for you and say, hey we´ll like to stop by the holidays and I´ll say, what if we came to you and they give you jewelry.”<br/>“I´m confused.”<br/>“Shut the fuck up, Eren! And you have it all and you have Philip, and I spoil it all.”<br/>“You´re not spoiling me, because I agreed, you were there, remember?”<br/>“Your family loves you, you know that?!”<br/>“I know about that!”<br/>“You know it, and you don´t mind cheating on them like that?!”<br/>“But they will never find out!”<br/>“Yes? And how you know, they will never find out!”<br/>“Because I said so! Because I promised it!”<br/>“But, I don´t believe you, Eren! I can´t trust anyone, do you understand that? Have you imagined what happens, when your mom finds out?” When Levi released the rudder and began to scatter his hands hysterically in the air, Eren thought they were going to die. He immediately threw himself at it and tried to get the boat under control. Levi just buried his finger helplessly in his hair and sat on the edge of the boat.<br/>“And what if your grandma finds out? It will kill her!”<br/>“Levi, please calm down!”<br/>“She will die! We will kill her!” Eren looked at Levi in a warning and tried to stay calm as possible, but Levi´s hysterical fit deprived him of the last bit of peace.<br/>“Levi stop being hysterical and calm down! No one will die!” Eren looked ahead and had to turn the rudder sharply when he saw a buoy in front of the boat.<br/>“Fucking hell! Levi look, I don´t think stealing a boat is a good way to express your frustration! Great, so now you decide to keep quiet!” Eren looked around and froze when he didn´t see Levi on the boat. He looked behind him and saw his fiancé trying his best to stay afloat.<br/>“Shit!” Eren immediately turned the boat around, stopped at the buoy, and jumped into the water. In a few seconds, he pulled the frozen Levi to safety.<br/>“God knows what you´re doing.” Eren pulled out a blanket and covered the shaking man.<br/>“It´s your fault. You turned sharply and threw me, you jerk!”<br/>“You still have to argue.”<br/>“That´s because you´re still provoking me and put on you a blanket, it´s cold!” Eren hugged the man and threw the blanket over both of them.<br/>“It will be good, you´re safe now. I´m sorry.”</p><p>•••</p><p>When they both returned home, they were greeted by Eren´s father with his typical expression.<br/>“Follow me, I want to talk to you.” Levi glared at Eren, who took a deep breath. He took the smaller man´s hand and intertwined his fingers with him.<br/>“Your mother mustn´t know about any of this.” Eren already knew that his father knew everything by now. The boy did not know how it was possible, but his father always learned everything first. The couple entered a small barn and there stood the emigration worker, Mr. Johnston.<br/>“So, I knocked you out.”<br/>“That´s your job father, isn´t it?” <br/>“I had a small talk with Mr. Johnston who explained that if you lied, and he is convinced, he will put you in jail. So I invited him.”<br/>“Father…”<br/>“Fortunately for you, young man, your father negotiated a deal with me. This offer is only valid for twenty seconds, so listen carefully. You will either make a statement that this wedding is a scam or you will go to jail. If you confess, I´ll let you go and send Mr. Ackerman to Canada.” Eren wasn´t even surprised, it was only a matter of time before he destroyed everything. In fact, he´s only angry with himself for not anticipating his father´s actions.<br/>“Come on, Eren, take it!”<br/>“Okay, here is your statement. I have been working for Levi for three years, we have been dating for a half year. Levi asked me for my hand and I agreed. See you at the wedding!” Eren opened the door and let Levi go first. When he joined him, he grabbed Levi around the shoulder and pressed him against him.<br/>“You shouldn´t have done that, Eren. We should have ended it.”<br/>“I don´t want to end anything.”<br/>“You did it because you are angry with your father, shitty brat!”<br/>The silence between the couple was far too uncomfortable as they entered the room, and while Levi sat on the couch, Eren stood at the door.<br/>“I really appreciate what you did.”<br/>“I was glad to do it and I would do it again.” With bated breath, Eren watched Levi´s soft smile and the red hue of his cheek. His hair was still damp and his body was gently shivering. Eren couldn´t control his body. Suddenly he moved to his fiancé and knelt before him. He placed his palm on his cheek and Levi closed eyes and snuggled up to him. Eren´s heart melted at the man´s response.<br/>“I hope you´re not naked!” Beth burst into the room and measured them with an inquisitive look.<br/>“Did I come at the wrong time?”<br/>“Actually yes, we´re working on something here.”<br/>“You will have a lot of time to deal with things after the wedding. It is the night before the wedding and according to tradition you have to sleep separately. So, young man, leave your fiancé alone and follow me.” The energetic woman took a pillow and a blanket and left the room.<br/>“If I don´t go right away, she´ll come for me, grab me by the ear and force me out.” Levi laughed and to Eren´s surprise, he grabbed his hand which was still resting on his cheek.<br/>“I don’t want you to leave today, please stay.”<br/>“Believe me, I want nothing more than to stay with you, but I can´t.” Surprisingly, it was Levi who kissed Eren on the lips. Their kiss was urgent and desperate.<br/>“Don´t want me to come for you, Eren!” The boy stood up and gave his fiancé a sad smile.<br/>“So in the morning?” The man nodded and the boy left.</p><p>Tuesday</p><p>Eren stood at the altar, nervously watching the barn fill up with guests. He barely slept last night. Honestly, he didn´t mind getting married. It was clear to him that he had fallen in love with his boss in those few days. Urgh, how could it all go so wrong in those few days? Eren shook his head in disapproval. He felt mad at the intrusive thought that he wanted to make Levi happy, that he wanted Levi to fall in love with him too. He had ignored his father's eloquent looks since, and his heart almost stopped when the music began to play. Beth led Levi down the aisle to Eren. Everyone present stood up and grandma smiled in all directions. Eren took Levi´s hand, and now the couple stood side by side at the altar. <br/>“You look handsome.”<br/>“Thank you, you too.” The men smiled at each other and turned their attention to Enzo, who was about to marry them.<br/>“Looks like Enzo is the guy for everything.”<br/>“Would you believe, that he once taught English to children at school?”<br/>“That’s crazy, Eren!”<br/>“I know.” Levi laughed and Eren winked at him.<br/>“Everyone please sit down.” Enzo learned over to Levi and smiled.<br/>“Enzo.”<br/>“Mi Amor.”<br/>“Come on Enzo, that´s enough!” Eren pushed Enzo away from his fiancé.<br/>“What was that supposed to mean?” Levi whispered with clenched teeth as he leaned over the brunet.<br/>“I don´t  like how horny he is because of you!”<br/>“What is that supposed to be? It´s like a kind of jealousy, or what?”<br/>“Oh Christ Levi, it just bothering me!”<br/>“And what exactly is bothering you? Your behavior is not normal!”<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>“Ahem…can I start the ceremony?” Both men nodded softly.<br/>“We meet here today…” The couple winced as Enzo began his opening speech in an unnaturally high and a squeaky voice.<br/>“To celebrate the most important moment of life, to pay tribute here to the beauty, honesty, and selflessness of Eren and Levi´s love for family and friends. Because it was family and friends who taught Levi and Eren to love. So it´s time for family and friends to be there…” Levi raised his hand and interrupted Enzo. Eren gave Levi a look of concern.<br/>“Mi Amor, do you want to ask something?”<br/>“Levi please don´t do this!”<br/>“I have to tell them!” Eren grabbed his boss by the shoulder and turned to face him.<br/>“Levi stop it! We both want the wedding, don´t we?”<br/>“I´m sorry. I realized it yesterday, but I thought I could do it. I´m sorry for everything I´ve done to you.” Levi snapped out of his grip and turned to the quests.<br/>“Hi, thank you for coming today. Well, I have to tell you something about the wedding. It´s actually a confession.”<br/>“Don´t be silly, Levi!”<br/>“You know, I´m from Canada. I don´t have a work permit and because I didn´t want to leave this country, I forced Eren to marry me. You know, Eren has always been an incredibly hard worker, he probably learned that from his father. And for three years I have witnessed him work harder than anyone else. And I knew that if I threatened to ruin his career, I would force him to do anything. So I blackmailed him into coming here and lying to you all. And I thought I could handle it, but I can´t. It´s not easy to ruin someone´s life, uh…whom you love. Your family is great Ellen, and this can´t be divided, everything it´s just my fault.”<br/>“Levi…” The older man spoke in his unusually soft and shaky voice and turned to Eren. <br/>“Eren this was a business deal and you did your part. However, our agreement is now invalid.” Levi left Eren alone at the altar and headed east.<br/>“We´ll meet at the port, take me to the airport!” Eren was still in shock, watching the man walk away. <br/>It took Eren a moment to recover from the shock and finally began to react. He ignored the glances and whispers of guests, just ran across the alley when his father´s hand caught him.<br/>“Where are you going?”<br/>“For Levi!”<br/>“None of that, I want you to explain it to us!” Now his mother and grandma joined the conversation.<br/>“What were you thinking? How could you do this to us?!”<br/>“Mom, please let me go, I have to see Levi before he leaves!”<br/>“Eren, how could you?” Grandma shook her head in disappointment and tears welled up in her eyes.<br/>“Please leave me alone now, okay? I have to go to Levi, then I´ll explain everything to you!” Eren ran to his room but unfortunately found it empty. Levi´s blue tuxedo lay on the bed and a letter lay on it.</p><p>“Dear Eren, I wrote this letter yesterday. I already knew in the evening how today would end. You were right, the book is great, I lied because if we published it, I would lose you as an assistant, but you have a very good guess, and before I leave the company, we will buy it. I wish you a great life with Philip and your wonderful family. You deserve it. I think it´s useless to lie because you must have noticed, but I´ll never see you again, I can admit to you. I don´t know how you shitty brat did it, but I fell madly in love with you. I apologize for my stupid feelings.” Eren folded the letter and just absently watched Philip break into the room.</p><p>“Well, that was a scandal. People will be talking about this a very long time.”<br/>“Probably.” Eren turned his attention to the letter he had read from the beginning.<br/>“You don´t love him, so it´s okay, right?”<br/>“No! Yes! Do you know what the problem is? The problem is that this guy has bullied me all the time, he organized this, I actually understood that, and then he leaves me alone and then he writes me this letter because he doesn´t even have the humanity to tell me! I have been working for that terrorist for three years and during that time he has never praised me and then he will write me this bullshit!” Eren wrinkled the letter in anger and threw it on the floor.<br/>“But it doesn´t matter, we had a deal!”<br/>“Eren, you don´t have to think about him, you have me, after all! Philip moved to the boy, but he ignored him and continued on his own.<br/>“And to make matters worse, I fell in love with that cold, calculating, cruel and selfish idiot! What am I?! Some kind of a masochist? Okay, maybe I am, but it doesn´t matter now. Fuck my life!” Philip ignored Eren´s confession and hugged him tightly.<br/>“You have me, don’t forget.”<br/>“What are you talking about?” Eren pushed Philip away and moved to the door.<br/>“I´m sorry Philip, we are in the past.” Eren ran out of the room, then out of the house, and hurried across the garden when his father´s hand caught him again.<br/>“Where are you going?!”<br/>“After Levi, I have to talk to him!”<br/>“Why would you do that? I will not allow anything like that!”<br/>“And I won´t ask you! Give me a break you won´t tell me what to do!” Eren broke free from his father´s grip as Beth became extremely angry.<br/>“Stop it immediately both of you! You´re acting like a complete idiot and you´re my son! I didn´t raise you like that, Richard!” Eren just watched with his mouth open as granny cursed at his father.<br/>“You´re both really pissing me off! You never agree on anything, you´re still arguing, but you´re family. So, now Richard, promise me that you will support Eren and finally come to terms with the fucking fact, that he never brings a woman home!” The man nodded embarrassed. All the guests at the wedding looked at him curiously and perhaps Eren´s father was driven into a corner for the first time in his life.<br/>“I promise.”<br/>“And you Eren, promise me you´ll try to be part of this family.”<br/>“I promise grandma.”<br/>“So, what the fuck are you waiting for? Take your father´s car and hurry up to the airport!”<br/>“I´ll take him there!” The father raced down the road to take the boy to the airport on time. Unfortunately, when they arrived they saw only a moving plane.<br/>“Fucking hell!”<br/> “I´m sorry.” Eren just nodded and looked at his watch.<br/>“When is the next plane leaving?”</p><p>•••</p><p>Eren enters Levi´s office with a latte in his hand. There were many open boxes on the ground and Levi was reaching out for a picture.<br/>“Good morning.” Eren closed the door and helped the man with the painting.<br/>“I brought you that soy coffee.” Levi completely ignored the boy, and showed him a few boxes.<br/>“Eren, could you sent these boxes to this address?” Levi handed the boy a ticket, but he placed it on the table. <br/>“We have to talk.”<br/>“Well, you know I just don´t have time to talk my plane leaves at three-thirty too six.<br/>“Levi!”<br/>“So, try to send it today, I want to make sure it arrives…”<br/>“Levi, stop talking!” Eren poured a latte on the man, not only silencing him but also infuriating him.<br/>“What the fuck?! Are you completely crazy, you idiot?! What do you think of yourself, shitty brat?” Levi grabbed a handful of paper towels and tried to dry his expensive shirt.<br/>“You…you´re a fucking idiot! I hate you! You will ruin everything you can and what are you actually doing here? Shouldn´t you have a vacation?”<br/>“I´m still on vacation and I came here to see you. So it looks like you can´t leave with this dirty shirt, can you?”<br/>“Oh, so you came here to make fun of me?”<br/>“I just want to tell you something and stopped you for a while. And it works.”<br/>“So talk then.” <br/>“Ehm…I know you hate me as much I hate you and I know you love me as much I love you.” Eren stopped, he was nervous and his boss looks at him unimpressed.<br/>“Uh, this sounds more effective in my mind. Um, the whole time we worked together we felt something for each other, but we were so stupid that we decided to ignore it.”<br/>“I don´t know what you´re talking about!”<br/>“Shut up now, Levi! I know I´m just shitty brat for you and you´re just an old grumpy man for me. We stand alone for shit, but together…” The boy placed his palms on Levi´s cheek and he immediately responded by closing his eyes and snuggling against his palm. Eren eagerly watched every bit of the man´s face until his eyes finally stopped on his delicate lips.<br/>“We are the perfect team, at one moment we are arguing and at another moment we are saving our butts. And on top of that…” Eren leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his boss. Levi opened his eyes and watched the boy in surprise.<br/>“You have to admit, we have fucking chemistry between us. We belong together and you know it!” The men stared into each other eyes, their lips just inches apart and Eren wanted to taste those lips again. He kissed his boss hungrily and pulled him close. Levi wrapped his arms around the brunet neck and buried his fingers in his hair. The man tugged at them and the boy moaned into a kiss.<br/>“Marry me, Levi, and please don´t let me stand alone at the altar this time, because I really want to marry you.” However, Levi caught up and shook his head in disapproval.<br/>“It´ll be easier if I leave and we forget about all of this, okay?”<br/>“Why?”<br/>“The problem is, I´m scared you, idiot!”<br/>“I´ll help you get rid of that fear if you let me. Do you agree?” This time it was Levi who longed for a kiss. He pulled the boy close and kissed him passionately.<br/>“I was afraid you wouldn´t ask, shitty brat.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emigration worker Mr. Johnston looked skeptically at the two men sitting across from him.</p><p>“So, I just want to make sure I get it right. You´re engaged again.” Both of them smiled.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Really now?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Are you sure you want to through this? One mistake is enough and I will sink you.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Um…fine.”</p><p>“Let´s go!”</p><p>•••</p><p>Mr. Johnston: “When did you start dating?”</p><p>Eren: “Last week.”</p><p>Mr. Johnston: “And you´re happy in your relationship?”</p><p>Eren: “Yes, thank you for asking.”</p><p>Mr. Johnston: “What deodorant does Eren use?”</p><p>Levi: “Um…Hugo Boss?”</p><p>Mr. Johnston: “What scent?”</p><p>Levi stayed quiet and the only thing Mr. Johnston could see were the question marks flying around Levi´s head.</p><p>Mr. Johnston: “Was it love at first sight?”</p><p>Eren: “Absolutely not!”</p><p>Mr. Johnston: “On which side of the bed Levi sleeps?”</p><p>Eren: “On the left.”</p><p>Mr. Johnston: “What are you sleeping on?”</p><p>Eren: “What?”</p><p>Enzo: “Look if they´re close? I don´t know. Do they kill each other? Definitely not!”</p><p>Mr. Johnston: “Do you drive well?”</p><p>Levi: “Yeah, I´m a great driver. One of the best!”</p><p>Eren: “He´s a terrible driver! In three days he caused five traffic accidents, he drives insanely fast and doesn´t look on traffic signs. Don´t tell him, but I´m afraid to sit in the car with him.”</p><p>Levi: “I heard that you shitty brat!” </p><p>Enzo: “In my imagination, I see Levi with someone more masculine…ahem…for example with someone like me.”</p><p>Levi: “I´ve never farted in front of Eren and I never will.”</p><p>Eren: “He farts in his sleep.”</p><p>Mr. Johnston: “Do you think Levi is a good dancer?”</p><p>Enzo: “Well, depending on how strange he drinks tea, I´d say he´s a great dancer.”</p><p>Mr. Johnston: “Oh, and what does drinking tea have to do with dancing?”</p><p>Enzo: “What do you mean?”</p><p>Levi: “Sometimes I call him a puppy.”</p><p>Eren: “Levi calls me a puppy.”</p><p>Levi: “Sometimes a monkey.”</p><p>Eren: “Monkey.”</p><p>Levi: “Kid.”</p><p>Eren: “Hmmmm, bird?”</p><p>Levi: “Sometimes I call him Peter.”</p><p>Eren: “I don´t know why he does it.”</p><p>Levi: “Wait, are you asking me for a position in a relationship? Are you fucking normal?”</p><p>Mr. Johnston: “Just answer if you´re top.”</p><p>Eren: “Are you asking me which of us is top and which is bottom? Seriously?”</p><p>Mr. Johnston: “Before you came in you took an oath.”</p><p>Eren: “I did not take any oath! Where was it supposed to be?”</p><p>Mr. Johnston: “So, Laura must have forgotten to arrange it.”</p><p>Eren: “Who is Laura?”</p><p>Mr. Johnston: “The lady behind you. No Eren, don´t turn around!”</p><p>Mr. Johnston: “Which of the following numbers is not a prime number.”</p><p>Enzo: “Seventeen.”</p><p>Mr. Johnston: “I haven´t told you the options yet.”</p><p>Mr. Johnston: “What is Eren´s favorite color?”</p><p>Levi: “Blue? Red? White?”</p><p>Mr. Johnston: “Bad, bad, and bad again. It´s green.”</p><p>Levi: “What green? The fact?”</p><p>Eren: “Levi loves blue.”</p><p>Mr. Johnston: “And his favorite color when he´s not home?” </p><p>Eren looked at Levi in confusion, who had his bored expression, and then looked at Mr. Johnston. He buried his fingers desperately in his hair and shook head in disapproval.</p><p>Eren: “Uh…I really have no idea.”</p><p>Mr. Johnston: “Are you a citizen of this country?”</p><p>Enzo: “Of course I am a citizen of this country. Are you crazy?” There was a nervous laugh in the room.</p><p>Levi: “And what can be the meaning of the ball in the net, the apple strudel, and the brand of pasta on how I relate to Eren! If you rather ask about…”</p><p>Mr. Johnston: “Mr. Ackerman, it won´t help you if you´re upset. Tell me, who are you engaged to?”</p><p>Levi just sighed anxiously and answered with clenched teeth.</p><p>Levi: “With Eren!”</p><p>Mr. Johnston: “You hit one question very well.” Levi just rolled eyes and crossed arms over his chest.</p><p>Mr. Johnston: “And who are you engaged to?”</p><p>Eren: “Well, with Levi.”</p><p>Mr. Johnston: “And at the wedding, who will stand by your side?” And while Levi had his stoic expression and ignored those idiotic questions, Eren shouted angrily at the room.</p><p>Eren: “Levi Ackerman will stand by my side! Is it a game? I don´t understand what this is about!” He spins around the room looking for a hidden camera.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here we are at the end of the stroy. I hope you liked our boys´story. Writing an epilogue was a lot of fun an I hope you had fun with it too.<br/> Anyway this story will have a sequel. Eren and Levi have a wedding and Armin, as Eren´s best man, has no one to the wedding. He still has not overcome the breakup with his ex-boyfriend, who will unfortunately be at the wedding as well. So he comes up with a brilliant idea - he pays for a professional wedding partner. It should be an easy. Armin´s plan is simple, he wants his ex-boyfriend to be jealous and maybe thanks to that he realizes he wants to go back to him.<br/>After all what can go wrong?<br/>But when a perfect gentleman, a sinfully sexi, muscular, extreme tall, blue-eyed man with blond hair comes on stage, Armin knows the answer to his question. <br/>Everything can go wrong. </p><p>See you at the next story.😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>